Amor Inesperado
by hhyyta
Summary: A Rita é uma rapariga normal, que vai ter com o seu padrinho para com ele viver, quando chega a Konoha não sabe que lá pode modar de opiniao sobre o amor


Nota da autora:

Ritinha-chan: esta fic foi feita a partir de um sonho,e eu acrescentei mais algumas coisas.

Lengenda:

- fala- acção

"pensamento"~

_Notas_

Após a 4ºgrande guerra ninja Sasuke volta á vila e os que morreram voltam a vida milagrosamente por isso O Asuma, o Hidan, o Kakusu, o Itachi, o Deidara, o Sasori, e por ai em diante… todos eles volta á vida e vão para Konoha.

-Ito..ito… A casa do padrinho deve ser algures por aqui, mendocsena… porque é que ele tinha de viver tão longe da cidade. – disse a rapariga que se encontrava com umas malas no meio da rua. – Tenho de perguntar a alguém antes que me perca ainda mais do que já estou… desculpe… podia-me dizer aonde é que fica esta morada. – perguntou ela a um rapaz que por ali passava.

- Ito…estas a falar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz loiro.

- Não estou a falar com os pássaros… é claro que estou a falar contigo, sua anta… - disse a raparigaum pouco irritada.

- Não é preciso falar assim, dattebayo

- Desculpa… mas é que eu estou um pouco irritada que o meu padrinho não me tenha ido buscar á entrada da vila como combinado, mais uma vez desculpa, pelo sucedido… podes me ajudar.

- Claro que posso, mostra me lá a morada…

-É esta aqui…- disse entregando um papel com a morada da casa.

- Sim, claro que sei onde fica. É a casa do meu sensei. – disse o rapaz.

- A serio, o Kakashi é teu sensei? – disse a rapariga.

- Sim, é. A propósito como é que te chamas?

- Desculpa que educação a minha, sou a Rita. E tu quem és?

- Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokake da vila…- disse ele com um sorriso.

- Hokake?

- Sim um hokake. Não sabes o que é um hokake?

Ela balanço com a cabeça negativamente. Ela era nova ali, tenha de aprender ainda muita coisa, nomeadamente o que era um hokake.

- Um hokake é o responsável pela vila, e á a pessoa mais importante e forte da aldeia. – disse ele em quanto se dirigia para a casa o Kakashi.

Os dois foram a conversar pelo caminho até que chegam a casa de Kakashi…

- Muito obrigado por me teres vindo acompanhar até á casa do meu padrinho Naruto. – disse Rita.

- De nada Rita-chan. – disse ele com um sorriso. O que chamou a atenção de Rita, ele era um rapaz que andava sempre a sorrir.

Despediram-se e cada um foi à sua vida. A Rita era uma rapariga de 1,70 olhos azuis cinza, boa constituição física, tinha um peito um pouco desenvolvido para a idade dela ela tenha 18 anos, quando estava na escola era a melhor do seu ano, era boa em vários desportos, era simpática, divertida mas por vezes era muito seria.

A Rita dirigiu-se á casa e bateu a porta. Bateu, bateu, bateu… mas ninguém respondeu. Lembrou se que o seu padrinho tenha lhe mandado uma chaves quando lhe mandou a morada, por isso retirou da mala

Quando entrou a casa não estava propriamente arrumada, havia roupa e caixa espalhadas por toda a casa

- Bem parece que isto precisa de ser arrumado… mãos ao trabalho Rita…. – disse ela em quanto ponha de lado as suas malas de viagem.

Passado hora e meia, ela acabou…

- Finalmente posso descansar quando o meu padrinho chagar vai ouvir das boas… bom está na hora de fazer o almoço. 

Quando se dirigiu para a cozinha encontro uma um nota, no frigorifico, que ela não notou quando esteve a arruma-la.

Nota:

_Rita, peço desculpas pela desarrumação mas eu estive em missão e não me deu tempo para arrumar…_

_Estou no campo de treino da vila mais os meus alunos, se quiseres cá passar está à vontade. Fica perto do rio. E não te preocupes eu depois como qualquer coisa quando chegar._

_Beijinhos_

_Kakashi._

- Bom se ele está a treinar é melhor levar qualquer coisa para eles comerem…

Abriu o frigorifico e retirou os ingredientes para o almoço. Decidiu fazer chili para o seu padrinho provar. Depois de almoçar, de lavar a loiça, de arrumar a cozinha e de preparar as coisas para levar para o seu padrinho, pôs-se a caminho do campo de treino, mas quando estava a meio do caminho lembrou-se de que não sabia a onde era o campo de treino. Estava tão distraída com os seus pensamentos que não reparou que um cão se estava a aproximar… e boommmm… o cão a tira-se para cima dela e começa a lamber lhe a cara e a quer cheirar o saco.

- De onde é tu sais amiguinho? – perguntou ela em quanto o tirava de cima dela e fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça.

- Akamaru, volta aqui já – disse um rapaz que vinha a correr para perto dela – desculpa não sei o que lhe deu, ele não costuma ser assim

- Não faz mal, eu gosto muito de animais. Ele chama-se Akamaru, é?

-Sim, já agora sou o Kiba, muito gosto em conhecer te. - disse sorrindo.

- Igualmente, sou a Rita. Já agora Kiba podias me dizer a onde é que fica o campo de treino? É que o meu padrinho está lá e queria levar o almoço a ele e aos seus alunos. E eu como sou nova aqui não sei a onde fica.

- Claro que posso, até faço melhor, eu levo-te ao campo de treino. O que achas?

- Muito obrigado Kiba-kun. ^^

-De nada Rita-chan. Vamos?

- Sim, vamos. ^^

Enquanto iam a caminho do campo de treino foram conversando para se conhecerem melhor. A Rita ficou a saber que a aldeia era dividida pró clãs e que cada clã tinha as suas características, ficou a saber também que ele pertencia ao clã Inuzuka. O Kiba ficou a saber que a Rita era nova na vila e que sonhava ser veterinária. Estavam tão entretidos com a conversa que só reparam que tinham chegado por que o Akamaru começou a latir.

- Bom Rita-chan, é aqui que nos separamos. O campo de treino é ali a frente. Estas entregue.

- Muito obrigada, Kiba-kun. Até à próxima. ^^ - disse despedindo-se dele

- De nada, até a próxima, Rita-chan.

Depois de se despedirem foi cada um para o seu caminho. A Rita avisto um grupo de pessoas, dirigiu-se até eles e viu o Naruto. Foi ter com eles com o saco do comer.

-Oi Rita-chan. ^^- disse o Naruto.

- Oi pessoal. ^^ - disse ela – padrinho vim vos trazer comida, penso que ainda não tenham comido, certo?

- Oi Ritinha-chan, não nós ainda não comemos nada, temos andado a treinar o dai toda…

- Então ainda bem que eu troce comida a mais. Venham comer.

Então eles começaram a comer, como a Rita já tinha apenas lhe fez companhia…e conhecer os outros dois, o Sasuke e Sakura.

- A comida está óptima Rita-chan. Sabes mesmo cozinhar. Quando tiveres namorado ele vai ser o rapaz mais sortudo do mundo. – disse o Naruto.

- Sem essa de namorado, eu quer ser independente, não quero estar presa a nenhum homem, vocês só dão trabalho.

- Não digas isso, Ritinha, vais ver que ainda arranjas aqui um rapaz que te faça mudar de ideias. – disse o Kakashi.

- Divido…

- Muito obrigado, pela comida Rita. – disse o Sasuke.

-POR TU ACAUSA AGORA VOU TER DE TREINAR MAIS PARA QUEIMA AS CALURIAS COM QUE FIQUEI POR TER COMIDO O TEU COMER- gritou a Sakura.

- Eu não te obriguei a comer nada, tu é que quisestes. – disse a Rita descontraidamente. – e nçao tens de quê Sasuke.

- nani…..- poker face


End file.
